Kagerou
"Oh, yeah! My fists are burning with excitement! — Kagerou Kagerou (カゲロウ, Kagerou), is a character from Summon Night 5 and one of the four possible partners the player can choose. Kagerou is chosen when the player chooses to give a cool bandana to the protagonist's savior. Personality He is a bit impulsive sometimes but is a honest and good little brother. Since he never wants to be set apart from the lead, he is always following the protagonist, and they are always together. He calls the main character Aniki/Aneki. Background Kagerou was originally a shapeless entity of pure light existing in the Netherworld with the sole purpose of purifying Nether Beasts to send them back to the reincarnation circle. However, one certain day, a portal to Lyndbaum was suddenly opened and many Nether Beasts escaped, a human child (the protagonist) also fell into a portal by accident but the entity saved the kid and received a cool bandana as a present. Touched by this act, the entity made a resonance with the child and gained a physical body based on the shape of the kid's favorite hero from a illustrated book: Ninja Commander Kagerou (陽炎の忍将, Kagerou/heat haze no ninshou), a Legendary Ninja who stood up against the Army of Oni Shinobis. By noticing that, the young human also named him Kagerou. They were later attacked by Nether Beasts once again and a strong urge to protect his new friend made them resonate even more. In this moment, Kagerou released a light he used to purify Nether creatures as a light entity. This made the beasts disappear to be sent back into the regular circle of nature. After this, a resonance stone between the two was created, making them Cross partners. They later managed to find a portal back to Lyndbaum and the kid invited Kagerou to live there together as siblings. When they came back, they were found by the Summoner Erst and he said that 5 days had already passed in Lyndbaum since the kid had gone missing. Upon seeing their resonance stone, he recommended them to go to Savorle City to become Registred Summoners like him. They have always being together since then, from school days and even working as an Eucross agent. They worked part-time in a Café and borrowed a room from the owner, where the two live together. Development Kagerou spent his days happily together with his partner working in many missions, but the Nether Beasts menace appeared before them once again in Savorle City, bringing an unsettling feeling on him. During a festival, he mets with Ghift, his partner's childhood friend that he heard so many stories about. However, Ghift revelead he was the responsible for the incident that brought the Nether Beasts into Lyndbaum during their childhood. Consequently, he was also the one who brought Kagerou and the protagonist together. After a confrontation against the now possessed Erst, Kagerou learns that someone who touchs a Nether Beasts will eventually get possessed and will fall into madness. From this point on, he started to have nightmares about the creatures, what made he remember that he was touched by them when he covered the main character as a child. Kagerou became scared and confused by thinking he would also become a monster and would try to kill his partner. For this reason, he was easily manipulated by Ghift, who revealed to him that he was not from Silturn and that only him knew about Kagerou's original world and how to sent him back. He accepted Ghift's help, only to be deceived by him and become infected by a Nether Beasts, however, the strong resonance born from the faith between Kegerou and the protagonist made the pure light be released again, erasing the creature. After this event, Kegerou was still a bit hesitant to fight along side his partner, since he now knew absolutely nothing about his origin. He was starting to feel like he had no place to belong, when Kazuramaru suddenly showed up and offered to adopt him into his clan. Souken later appeared to complain but the Giant Youkai ignored his great grandson since he really liked Kagerou and wanted him as one of his sons, he said that this means that Kagerou would always have a place to belong, and the protagonist would certainly never forgive Kagerou if he go away. This made Kagerou realize he was needed by the main character. He returned to his partner's side for good and never felt hesitations again. They fought against Ghift and Erst until the two brothers fused together and created an artificial moon made of Nether Beasts. To stop them, Kagerou and his friends traveled to the moon by borrowing the powers of the legendary Thousand Eyes Dragon and by getting there, they fought their final battle against Ghift and the Nether beasts. Ending Since Kagerou doesn't know how to return to his original form or world, he decides to stay in Lyndbaum. He later travels together with his partners to an organization lead by the Lail clan, where they will have his light ability analized to combat any future Nether creature manace. Abilities Using a katana and his Oni techniques to attack, he is a very useful character. He has many different magic skills, being able to cause great damage or inflict negative statuses to enemies. A flexible character that is useful in many kinds of situations. He also has a good mobility and can cause decent damage in counters, as well as avoiding attacks and countering them with ease. For his Resonance Attack with the protagonist, he puts most of his Mana into a sword to create a flaming blade. Gallery SN5-Kagerou1.jpg|Kagerou Chibi Version 1 SN5-Kagerou2.png|Kagerou Chibi Version 2 SN5-35.png|Kagerou official art SN5-Arca2.jpg|Kagerou and Arca doing a Resonance Attack SN5-Kagerou4.png|Chibi Kagerou concept art SN5-Kagerou3.jpg|Kagerou concept art 1 SN5-Kagerou5.jpg|Kagerou concept art 2 SN5-Kagerou6.jpg|Kagerou's weapon & resonance weapon SN5-Kagerou7.jpg|Kagerou ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character Category:Summon